Naughty Goodies
by boots-7
Summary: A series of steamy, sweet Sess x Kag drabbles, awaiting to be read at your own delight.
1. Time and Tenderness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

* * *

**Naughty Goodies  
**

Drabble 1 for Ebony Silks 'Easy' Theme

* * *

**Time and Tenderness  
**

* * *

The sun glittered through the blinds, shining down on his slumbering face. She resisted the urge to touch his porcelain skin and cup his cheeks. Instead, she opted for watching him with her head resting on her elbow.

Her eyes glowed with the warmth of the depth of love she felt for the taiyoukai lying next to her in the bed. Never would she have thought all those years ago, when they'd first met under enemy circumstances, that she would be here, sharing a life with him.

Mindful, they're feelings for one another hadn't come straight away like a fairytale, where the princess always found her prince. It had taken time; beginning with short word phrases that led to small talk then to conversations and more.

She recalled it hadn't been easy with Sesshomaru. His constant frigidness and dispatched attitude had almost driven her to the point of leaving on several occasions but somehow they managed to work through it together.

The biggest hurdle, she'd found, was learning how to gain his trust. Unlike InuYasha, Sesshomaru had _millennia_ of hurt to work through. He'd been neglected by both his parents as a child, physically and emotionally. He had had to learn how to take care of himself at a very early age. It led to him building a near-impossible wall of protection around himself.

It had been the hardest thing she'd ever tried to accomplish but everyday, she managed to spend time with him without being pulled away by an angry InuYasha, she was able to chip away a small piece of that wall. Now, five hundred years later, he lay next to her after a night full of passion and tearful, unveiling of soul.

She was broken out of her reverie by his softly spoken voice.

"Good morning."

She shifted her eyes to meet his. Golden pools of swirling vulnerability, the shell that had covered them was no longer present to guard his heart from her.

Reaching out a hand, she lightly ran the tips of her fingers down the side of his face. He watched her with curiosity, and inhaled shakily when she brushed them over his beautifully crafted mouth. She forced an immature giggle down; knowing now was the most critical time she had to show him he had nothing to fear from her.

She dropped her elbow and moved her other hand to cradle the opposite side of his face. She lowered her head till her lips were but an inch away from his.

"Good morning." Her reply was just as softly spoken.

His mouth slowly curled up, and her heart exploded with joy.

He smiled.

She closed the remaining distance between their mouths and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I wrote this originally for Ebony Silks 'easy' theme but decided to post it here as well :)


	2. Sensitive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

* * *

**Naughty Goodies  
**

Drabble 2 for Ebony Silks 'Test' Theme

* * *

**Sensitive**

* * *

She sat up on her knees and watched him, sleeping next to her. The quilt and bed sheets had ridden down to his tailbone sometime throughout the night so his back was bare to her as he slept on his stomach with his head buried in the pillow.

Kagome's eyelids lowered as she took in his relaxed back muscles; sculptured to perfection for a predator like him. She shifted over to Sesshomaru, carefully avoiding parts of the mattress which sunk down around his form, till her head was drifting over his back.

'I wonder... is he sensitive here?' she thought curiously, as she lowered her mouth and ghosted her lips over the muscles underneath his skin.

A low growl rumbled through Sesshomaru's chest, causing Kagome to pause in her actions. She looked up and watched as his head turned into the pillow and his shoulders twitched.

She grinned. 'So, he is sensitive here too... I guess my test was right, but I wonder if...' trailing off, Kagome moved her body up and over Sesshomaru's. She slowly lowered herself onto him, pressing down against his skin.

Biting back a soft moan, Kagome closed her eyes and bit her tongue to stifle the sound. However, the movement of muscles underneath her caught her by surprise. She gasped and snapped her eyes open, locking them instantly with a lazy gold eye peering over at her from a gorgeous shoulder.

"What're you doing?" She couldn't see his mouth because of the angle of his face, but the huskiness of his voice from just being woken up, sent shivers coursing down her spine.

Smiling somewhat shakily due to the awkward position they were in, Kagome replied, "W-Well... uh... I was just wondering if your back was as sensitive as the rest of you... a-and... Mmph!" She never got to finish her sentence, because Sesshomaru had turned his body around, brought her head up, and kissed her hungrily on the mouth.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** A new series of drabbles I'm posting according to the themes seen via on Ebony Silks.


	3. Blow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

* * *

**Naughty Goodies  
**

Drabble 3 for Ebony Silks 'Cat Call' Theme

* * *

**Blow**

* * *

Kagome blushed terribly as her eyes rounded to the size of saucers.

Oh Kami…

She hadn't meant to blow it that loud!

Oh dear Kami…

She stared transfixed, drinking in all the sights, especially…

OH DEAR, SWEET KAMI!

She snapped her head up to look up at the sky. Her beetroot face ever-amusing to the one standing before her.

Hm… yes, the woman was definitely amusing, Sesshomaru thought, if not strangely attractive to him.

"Miko," he suddenly stated, "what was that strange sound you made, calling this Sesshomaru to you right in the middle of his bath?"

Kagome held up her hand where a foreign instrument he'd never seen before, resided as she continued to gaze up the sky to avoid his nudity.

"It's called a whistle. It gives out powerful sound waves of high frequency when you blow into the mouth piece depending on how hard you do it," she replied calmly, trying to keep her voice from cracking, "I was testing it out, trying to call InuYasha but I guess he wasn't around the area and you heard it instead, sorry."

"Hn. Foolish girl," he clicked his tongue. Sesshomaru took a swift step forward, and yanked the whistle out of Kagome's hand, chucking it away with a single flick of his wrist. She dropped her head immediately from the sky, and gazed at him with widened eyes. "If blowing is all that's required, why not test it on this Sesshomaru once again, only properly? Get down on your knees, bitch and let us see how hard it is you can really _blow_."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** (blush) what was I thinking when I wrote this? Lol. I blame my over-active imagination :P


	4. Frustration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

* * *

**Naughty Goodies  
**

Drabble 4 for Ebony Silks 'Polka' Theme

* * *

**Frustration  
**

* * *

"Get off the bed, now," Kagome stated, eyeing the large white dog curled up over her sheet-covered legs. The said dog opened one golden eye and gazed at her, before snorting and closing it again.

The faint red flush across Kagome's cheeks because of her running temperature, darkened with the added-on blush of anger. "Sesshomaru, get your ass off of the bed!"

Not bothering to crack open an eye again, Sesshomaru growled and deliberately dug his claws into the bed sheets so his mate would get the message to not escape him. The foolish wench had gone polka dancing with her mother, without telling him, in the middle of winter the day before last, resulting in her having a cold. She'd already tried several times to escape from him, because she hated the fact _he_ was the one watching over her twenty-four-seven.

It wasn't as if she was the only one getting frustrated anyways. Sesshomaru hadn't been able to get any sex for the passed two days because of her damn cold. So, in the turn of events, he supposed he was punishing her for it by making sure she didn't go anywhere besides their bedroom and the bathroom that was connected to it. The way he saw it, the faster he got Kagome better, the faster he got to have sex with her again.

It was a win, win situation.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** (snickers) I blame the gutter. It's been robbing me of my mind lately lol.


	5. On My Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

* * *

**Naughty Goodies  
**

Drabble 5 for Feudal Tales 'Sesshomaru' Drabble

* * *

**On My Mind  
**

* * *

The warm summer wind blew his silk robes around him as Sesshomaru stood on a sheer cliff watching the valley below. His mind had been troubled as of late and there was no peace from the whirling thoughts that had been plaguing him.

Actually, he had to be honest with himself. All of his thoughts seemed to be centered around one person lately and it was beginning to irritate him greatly. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned to see the object of his disordered mind and made a decision. Today he would put his thoughts to rest.

"I thought I might find you here." Her voice was soft and child-like. It made his heart pound a little harder. "Why have you been avoiding me lately, Sesshomaru? Have I done something that angered you?" Kagome's brown eyes were hardened with conviction, determination but also uncertainty. She wasn't sure how he was going to reply to her, without in someway hurting her feelings.

"You have done nothing to warranty this Sesshomaru's anger," the demon lord replied coolly. Taking a step closer to her away from the cliff, he caught a single strand of her ebony hair between his fingers. He watched secretly pleased, as a light blush spread across her cheeks, highlighting the very faint freckles on her nose. He fought the urge to pull her closer to his person. "I also haven't been avoiding you, miko, I've merely been waiting for such time that I'd made a decision about you."

He let go of the strand of ebony hair, and moved his hand to gently cup her smooth cheek. Kagome's eyes widened with shock as Sesshomaru closed the remaining distance between them, and pecked her lightly on the lips. If she had been red before, she was practically beetroot now. She felt moisture gather around the rims of her eyes, as she held back her tears of silent joy.

Sesshomaru pulled back an inch from her mouth, chuckling at her darkened blush and glazed over eyes. "It would seem miko, that though the thoughts of you have been plaguing and irritating this Sesshomaru for a long time… He has made the right decision in pursuing them, neh?" He smirked and watched as a brilliant smile spread across Kagome's face, one he couldn't resist kissing her for once again.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** I had fun with this one because I got to do a mushy drabble hehe :D


	6. Boss, Socks and Knocked Off

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

* * *

**Naughty Goodies  
**

Drabble 6 for Ebony Silks 'CEO' Theme

* * *

**Boss, Socks and Knocked Off**

Sequel to 'Blow'

* * *

"So… why are you here? I thought you would've been dead by now or something."

"Hn. Idiotic miko, don't you know how long youkai live for, especially ones who are as powerful as me?"

"Nope."

"Figures, you never were the brightest bulb."

"Hey! I resent that! I was the one who defeated Naraku after all! Not you, Sesshomaru!"

"Pft. How can you say that with a straight face? Telling that ape to 'bugger off' and then shooting an arrow into his _crotch_ area, because you completely missed the _heart_ isn't exactly defeating him. You got lucky."

"Lucky? LUCKY?! You selfish, nasty…!"

He smirked arrogantly. "Nothing I haven't heard before from that dirty mouth of yours, miko. Why not put it to better use for your boss?"

"B-Boss?!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You've got some nerve! Just because you're a CEO now doesn't make you ki…MMPH!"

He grabbed her head from across the desk and dragged her into a passionate kiss that a) completely knocked her socks off and b) stopped her from complaining because she got the job anyways as his personal secretary.

When he pulled back, he trailed his fangs up to her ear and whispered into it, "Your first job, miko, is to _blow_ for me again, just as you did five hundred years ago in the forest. I just hope you haven't gotten too rusty in your… _manhandling_ skills."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **(blushes bright red) my god... lol xD **  
**


	7. Neutered

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

* * *

**Naughty Goodies  
**

Drabble 7 for Ebony Silks 'Encyclopedia' Theme

* * *

**Neutered**

* * *

"Neutered: a sexually undeveloped or imperfectly developed insect, such as a worker bee, huh… Guess the miko's threat was idiotic after all." Sesshomaru closed the encyclopedia he'd been reading and smirked as he recalled the memory of how he'd obtained it.

He and the miko had been arguing, or more specifically, she'd been the one doing so while he'd been staring at her with a perfect poker face. She'd gotten so angry she ended up shouting profane things about getting him 'neutered' which stooped his curiosity since he had no idea what the word meant.

When he'd opened his mouth and asked the miko, she'd blushed an amusing ten shades of red and all but grabbed a heavy looking scripture she called a 'book' and flung it at him, which he caught, by the way, with little ease.

She'd then demanded he look up the, quote: 'stupid word' himself, sounding very much like InuYasha in that moment, before she stomped off to bathe in a near-by hot spring.

So, as Sesshomaru, Lord of the mighty Western Lands, stood from his sitting spot and headed towards where he'd last seen the miko go, he decided her threat was an empty one.

Too bad the taiyoukai never actually read the second definition for the word 'neutered', otherwise he wouldn't have been sporting such a cocky-ass smirk on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neutered:

**_(Definition 1):_** a sexually undeveloped or imperfectly developed insect, such as a worker bee

**_(Definition 2):_** A castrated animal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **(blushes bright red once again) **  
**


	8. Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

**

* * *

**

Naughty Goodies

Drabble 8 for Ebony Silks 'Illusion' Theme

**

* * *

**

Everything

* * *

"Did you ever think that maybe it was all an illusion, mum?" Kagome asked as she stared across at her mother from her seat at their kitchen table.

Ms. Higurashi smiled sadly at her daughter. She stood from her seat and walked around the table. She bent over and gave her eldest child a loving hug, before heading towards the sink where a pile of dirty dishes was in need of cleaning.

"It was only an illusion if you wanted it to be, Kagome. But I must say this, as your mother; did you ever think an illusion could make you feel the way he did?" Ms. Higurashi turned on the tap to fill the sink up with hot water.

Kagome froze in her chair as she inwardly contemplated her mother's words.

The answer came almost instantly, and she fought back a new wave of tears as a sad smile splayed across her face. "No," she replied softly, as much to herself as to her mother. "He was everything to me."

Ms. Higurashi paused in her rinse of the first dish and tilted her head with her own sad smile. "Men always are, but what's important is not how much we miss them, but how much we remember we loved… and still do, love them, dear."

"Hai," Kagome agreed. All the while the tears she'd been withholding slowly trickled down her face like raindrops falling from the sky.

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

**A/N:** I was in the mood for a little angst. Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	9. Sore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

**

* * *

**

Naughty Goodies

Drabble 9 for Ebony Silks 'Mischief' Theme

**

* * *

**

Sore

* * *

"You're the most horrible mate on the face of the earth!"

He looked onward with a bored expression from their shared bed.

"You're absolutely horrible for doing this to me!"

He continued to gaze at her blankly.

She huffed in anger from her position on the floor. "Damn it, Sesshomaru! This isn't funny! Thanks to you, I won't be able to walk for week!"

This time, a mischievous smirk spread across his face. His male ego practically glowed in arrogance and self-satisfaction. Knowing it was he, who had rendered the miko _sorely_ helpless.

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

**A/N:** (Blushes) My mind went straight back into the gutter again xP


	10. Condom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I own only these drabbles and Sesshomaru and Kagome plushie xD

**

* * *

**

Naughty Goodies

Drabble 10 for Ebony Silks 'Pink' Theme

**

* * *

**

Condom

* * *

"This is degrading and beneath this Sesshomaru's station as Lord of the Western Lands." He glared down at the immoral piece of elastic he sported.

A light feminine giggle reached his ears. He lifted his gaze and scowled at his mate, who lay sprawled out on their bed, naked as the day she was born.

"Oh, don't be like that, Sessh. Personally, I think it's quite flattering on you." Kagome grinned impishly, wiggling her eyebrows in a very Miroku-like manner.

Sesshomaru growled. With a single incision of his claw, the degrading piece of elastic was ripped away from his erection. He turned and stalked over to his mate, a vicious smirk spreading across his face.

He'd be damned if she ever made him wear that thing again. That confounded, pink, strawberry flavored condom.

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

**A/N:** (Blushes) Once again, behold the power of my mighty gutter mind xD lol


End file.
